This invention relates to a method and a machine for cleaning a carpet tile in a continuous manner.
Carpet tiles are used typically as a floor surface covering and are generally rectangular in shape. Carpet tiles are most commonly square and are applied to a floor surface similarly as are conventional floor tiles, with the edges of each carpet tile being in abutment with the edges of another carpet tile or vertical surfaces such as walls. Typically, no adhesive is required for applying the carpet tile to the floor surface. The abutting interference fit between a carpet tile and those adjacent to it is sufficient for retaining the carpet tile substantially fixed relative to the floor surface during normal use. Once applied to a floor surface, the carpet tiles are generally removable therefrom by merely pulling them upward by hand from the floor surface.
One particular advantage of using carpet tiles is that when a path becomes worn across the carpeted surface, only those carpet tiles under the path need be replaced, thereby allowing carpet tiles which are not excessively worn to remain. This eliminates the need of recarpeting the whole flooring surface and allows for only those portions which are excessively worn to be selectively replaced.
Another advantage of using carpet tiles is that they may be readily pulled up from the floor surface, cleaned, and reapplied to the floor surface. This allows for an improved life and appearance of the carpet tiles while they remain suitable for use as a floor covering.
There are patented devices for cleaning substantially flat articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,422, granted to Haverberg, entitled, "Car Mat Washing Machine", discloses a machine which washes and dries automobile floor mats. The machine has a mat supporting grating and rotary brushes for conveying liquid to and scrubbingly engaging one side of an automobile floor mat through the grating. Infeed rolls are provided for feeding a floor mat to the rotary brushes. Also provided is a pressure plate pivotally mounted over the rotary brushes for holding a floor mat against the rotary brushes. Outfeed rollers impart a squeezing action to the floor mat when fed therebetween, and a fan is provided for blowing air over the floor mat for the drying thereof. Another cleaning machine for cleaning substantially flat articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,672, granted to Ritchey et al., which includes wire bristle rollers for cleaning baking pans transferred on a conveyor. Also, a sheet drying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 1,930,575, granted to Wynd et al., which includes infeed rollers, washer spray pipes, brush rollers, outfeed rollers, and a pressurized air nozzle assembly which are all used in conjunction for drying sheets of material, such as the glass and celluloid used in the manufacture of laminated glass.
Of the above patented devices, however, none is particularly adapted for automatically thoroughly cleaning, rinsing, and vacuuming carpet tiles.